


Are you ticklish?

by JayTheRedPanda



Category: Spirit Animals - Various Authors
Genre: Darmo, Fluff, I think this terrible oneshot is like the only thing in the Spirit Animals tag??, Karmo X Devin, M/M, Modern AU, Sa, Spirit Animals, This is terrible fluff, This is trash, This was a prompt for someone on tumblr :'0, i had no idea how to write tickling?, i wrote this when I was so tired it isn't good, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheRedPanda/pseuds/JayTheRedPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devin comes up with the brilliant idea that he should find out if his crush is ticklish (via tickle fight) It ends rather well for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you ticklish?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr gave the prompt "Are You Ticklish?" For Darmo and this is the shitty oneshot drabble that was born from it :'0 it was written really quickly and is not good, lmao. But now Trunswick Brat has a boyfriend so hooray

Prompt 64. “Are you ticklish?”  
Devin Trunswick disliked a great many things in life. One of the most prominent was feeling small and helpless, Which was rather unfortunate since Devin had an ridiculously tiny, petite build. He was the first born son of the President Of Trunswick, he had a lot of power and influence just from his title. He had natural persuasive power (he could charm nearly anyone if he was willing to flirt a little bit, he was good-looking) and he was fairly smart and fast. But in actual strength, he was hilariously lacking- He once spent a good 20 minutes struggling to open a jar, and ended up absolutely sobbing in fury until someone finally came and opened it for him. He was weak and petite and tiny, and he hated it. 

And then Karmo came along. 

It was a long story, but in short, Karmo was Devin's new crush. And oh boy, Karmo was strong. He was usually mellow and not particularly aggressive but he was still undeniably strong. He could probably snap Devin's spine if he wanted to--Luckily for Devin, he probably didn't want to. Much to his delight, Devin had been hanging out around Karmo a lot lately, and they were becoming fast friends. The only thing he didn't love about this development was that he felt so helpless next to him. Karmo could (and did) overpower him all the time! In reality, it was a good thing that he was there to calm Devin down and keep him from attacking people and injuring himself, but that didn't mean that he didn't still dislike it. So, Devin held on to any bit of leverage he had over his tall, attractive Niloan friend. And then, one fateful day, when the two were situated on the couch in his father's mansion, Devin laying down with his feet on Karmo's lap, he was hit with a stroke of brilliance. 

"Hey, Karmo?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ticklish?" 

Devin sat straight up, looking at Karmo, an evil glint in his eye.

"Nope," Karmo denied breezily, but he was inching away from Devin and was burying his neck in his shirt collar "Not at all."

"Are you sure?" Devin scooted closer to Karmo again.

"Completely." Karmo inched away again. 

"Then why are you running away from me?" At this point, Karmo had stood up from the couch and was standing in a defensive position a few feet away from Devin. 

"No reason." There was a hint of panic in Karmo's voice that Devin thought was adorable. He stood up as well and was walking slowly towards him, grinning, a feather from a pillow in hand.

"Devin," Karmo had grabbed a pillow and was rapidly backing away. "Let's not do anything rash here-"  
They both started running at full speed.  
Both of them were relatively fast, but Devin was prepared with his cat-like reflexes and after a minute of chasing, he tackled the Niloan. He fell face first on the carpet and Devin jumped on him and began the tickle attack.  
"Wh-aAGH- S-STOP!" Karmo shouted in between wheezing and laughter. Devin was laughing too, but it was more like evil giggling. "This is payback, Karmo! Payback!" He shouted, brushing Karmo's neck with the feather.  
When Karmo finally gained his bearings enough to push Devin off of him and hold him away from him, they both caught their breathe.  
"I hope you know I am not above using this against you in the future!"  
"Why are you like this, Devin, why are you like this?"  
He grinned.  
"I'm not sure, my dear, I'm not sure!" He hugged Karmo, half-wondering if he should back out now, if he had gone too far-  
Karmo placed a small kiss on Devin's cheek, and in that moment Devin decided he wanted to dissolve into the floor.  
"At least your not ticklish."


End file.
